Luxord
Luxord is Rank X within Organization XIII. He possesses the power of time manipulation, and uses his ability to force his opponents to play timed games, with unfortunate consequences if they cannot learn the rules and lose. He commands the Gambler Nobodies. Story in Kingdom Hearts Kingdom Hearts Novels At a table, Luxord was beating Axel at a game of cards. Embarrassed, Axel challenged him for another game. At Axel’s words, Luxord started shuffling the cards, laughing, as Xigbar arrived. Luxord asked him for a game, but he refused. The trio started to talk about Xemnas going out of the castle as it was an important time for Organization XIII. When Axel asked what, Xigbar replied that the world is moving, though, both Axel and Luxord were confused. Xigbar refused to tell more, leaving them puzzled. Luxord commented about the original six members having been companions since before Organization XIII was formed and that he did not understand what they were planning. Grinning, Axel dropped the subject and the pair started to play cards again. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Luxord plays a minor role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is present when Xion joined Organization XIII, and often teams up with Roxas in missions in Wonderland. This association with this world is more than likely thanks to the Queen of Hearts's card army. Luxord joins Roxas on other missions and stays in the Grey Area as well. Luxord takes all of his missions as a game, and tends to comment on them as such to Roxas. He was shocked when Xemnas called the meeting to announce the truth about Xion being a Replica, and simply said, "If only the whispers from the top of the ladder carried to the bottom rung," before vanishing from Where Nothing Gathers. Kingdom Hearts II Luxord appears with all of the other Organization members in the confrontation with Sora and stands behind and to the left of Saïx. He makes no contact with Sora. In fact, he is not seen again until Port Royal the second time through. Upon making second rounds to the worlds in search of Organization XIII's stronghold, Sora once again allies with Jack Sparrow in Port Royal, where he learns that Will Turner has gone missing while investigating the theft of cursed pirate gold by a man in a black hood. They seek out Will on the Black Pearl and find him on the Interceptor. Luxord appears on the Black Pearl after they have recovered Will, with the cursed gold beside him, greeting Jack Sparrow. He reveals that he is at Port Royal to assess the value of the cursed gold to the Organization and calls up the Grim Reaper, a Heartless. After the Heartless is thrown overboard, Luxord invokes the right of parley before Jack can get off a shot with his pistol. He agrees to hand over the chest, but takes four medallions from it when he does so, sending them off to his Gambler Nobodies, who escape with them. This has the effect of returning the curse on Jack and tying his curse to the Grim Reaper, who becomes cursed, as well. The Grim Reaper then knocks Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jack onto the Interceptor, and has the cannons of the Black Pearl destroy the ship. Sora and the others survive and track down the medallions, after which they head to Port Royal and defeat the Grim Reaper, lifting the curse on Jack. Even with Luxord's experiments having failed, he manages to bring the heart that the Grim Reaper was holding to Kingdom Hearts, and promptly flees. During several additional scenes in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, Luxord is featured with a prominent speaking role. Immediately after taunting Sora, the Organization returns to their meeting chamber. In response to talk about making plans, Luxord says that he will "Pass out some cards.", meaning he intends to dabble around here and there, stirring things up to see what he can do. This inadvertently instigates a small argument between Xigbar and Demyx, and after Xaldin breaks it up, Luxord disappointedly remarks "There goes my entertainment." He is again seen just before Sora enters The World That Never Was, discussing Axel with the remaining members. He notes that Axel may have gained something by putting his life on the line to help Sora. When Xigbar retorts that, as Nobodies, they have no life to put on the line, Luxord replies: "Yes, Axel gambled with something he didn't have - and he probably won." He then adds with a smile: "Obviously a cheater." Luxord appears once more in the game, in Organization XIII's fortress in The World that Never Was. When Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald and Goofy enter the area where Luxord waits, Sora walks ahead of the rest. Materializing between Sora and his friends, Luxord uses his cards to remove Sora's allies from the area, and challenges Sora to a game involving time. Luxord fights against Sora, using a variety of tricks and games of luck with his playing cards, but in the end, Sora is able to wear Luxord's time down and defeat him. As Sora readies a finishing blow, Luxord raises his cards to shield himself, but Sora slices through the cards and finishes Luxord off. His last words are "How could you......Roxas?" before fading out. Against Sora's Team Luxord planned his revenge on Sora, Donald Duck, and Goofy ever sinced he came back. The team was his major problem and he keeps losing to Moka many times. Category:Organization XIII Category:Fighters Category:Cheaters Category:Warlocks Category:Serious characters Category:Calm characters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Disney Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Teleporters Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters Category:Characters Category:Video Game characters Category:Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Darkness Category:Murderers Category:Males